


L'amour de L'Edd

by orphan_account



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Dating, Eddy Being An Asshole, M/M, Sarah and Jimmy Being Ambiguously Romantic, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is in the Edd, but he has no idea what to do! Perhaps he can get some advice from his friends...or perhaps they can leave him totally in the dark. They're good at that. Thankfully, Kevin is more assertive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'amour de L'Edd

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "Edd All About It." This is turning into an actual series somehow, so unless I say so, each fic will succeed the previous one.

Life went on routinely after Edd and Lora’s triumphant rescue of the Peach Creek Beacon. The newspaper functioned on a strictly volunteer basis for now, receiving anonymous contributions here and there and leaving Edd to fill in the blanks; his classes breezed by, breaks punctuated by fleeing the negative attentions of the football team; Eddy continued his heinous schemes, unfettered by the school’s clear policies on things such as gambling and lunch barter. Unfortunately for Edd, this bustling bliss was sharply interrupted when one day, making his way to physics, he was struck with a terrible realization, one which threatened to collapse the security of his neat, systematic life.

He was in love.

Technically, it was only after weeks of observing his own behavior that he came to this realization. Each time he would pass Kevin in the hall—and this happened quite often, as they seemed to have classes at the opposite ends of the school—he felt his breath steal away from him, his heart beat furiously in his chest. At times, Kevin would notice him and shoot him a crooked grin or a wave, and Edd would drop his books on the nearest passerby’s feet. In his sleep, he would have dreams of particularly explicit quality, some of which had even ruined his sheets, much to his dismay. Yet for some reason, today the implications of all this hit him harder than usual, stopped him dead in his tracks. Nothing would be the same until something was done about it, but what? How could he possibly approach Kevin? The consequences of such an encounter would be disastrous.

His thoughts were consumed with a solution. Instead of paying rapt attention to his instructors, he daydreamed about the possible ramifications of confessing his affections to Kevin. Rather than take notes, he filled pages in his binders with lists detailing the pros and cons of a confrontation. Each prospect seemed dimmer than the last. Finally, after a long day of bitten fingernails and wasted graph paper, Edd decided to seek help from his friends.

"Awww, Ed! Double D’s got a cruuuush!" Eddy teased him when Edd confided his worries to him at lunch, nudging him with his elbow. “And here I thought your only love was science!" 

"Eddy, please! Keep your voice down!" Ed grinned and patted Edd on the back.

"It’s about time you woke up and smelled the dolphins, Double D." 

"Y-you knew already?!" Edd blushed and covered his face with his hands. “Ohhh, what do I do? This situation is simply abominable!"

"Come on, Double D! Just ask her out, no big deal!" Edd stared at Eddy blankly. 

"Surely you know me well enough to ascertain that the individual in question is not a female." Eddy shrugged, kicking his legs up onto the cafeteria table. 

"Same difference. If they don’t say yes, then good riddance, that’s what I say." Edd shook his head, twining the strap of his lunchbox around his fingers.

"That just won’t do, Eddy. You see, things are more complicated than I…" Before he could finish his sentence, Kevin strolled up to his table, shoving Eddy out of the way and seating himself gracelessly next to Edd.

"Hey, Double Dweeb. Still taking submissions?" Edd nodded, all speech knocked out of him. “Good." Kevin slid another folded piece of notebook paper into Edd’s hand. “Just remember our arrangement, dork." And Kevin was gone just as quickly as he arrived, leaving Edd completely dumbfounded, unsuccessfully grasping for words. Eddy, on the other hand, had plenty to say through his boisterous laughter.

"You’re kidding me. You’ve got the hots for  _Kevin_?! Geez, Double D, I thought you had taste." Edd blustered and gripped his lunchbox tightly in his hands.

"You’re one to talk, Eddy! Out of the three of us, who actually went on a  _date_ with a  _Kanker sister_?" Eddy grumbled and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Look, she’s not that bad…" Ed’s grin only widened, and he lumbered off to the front of the cafeteria, where the lunch ladies were giving out extra toast and, more notably, Rolf was examining the various offerings in Jello. Edd sighed, shaking his head sadly. 

"Clearly, I will receive no help from you two, which begs the question…where on earth am I going to get advice?" Across the room, Edd caught sight of Sarah and Jimmy, who were feeding each other chocolate pudding and giggling furtively. Beneath the table, their legs were tangled together, Jimmy’s calf leaning against Sarah’s stockinged ankle. Surely if anyone knew anything about initiating intimacy, _they_ did. Edd made his way to their seat, eliciting a vicious glare from Sarah, who moved to block the rest of the bench.

"What do  _you_  want, Double D? Jimmy and I are busy!" Edd nervously inched into the seat across from them as Jimmy patted Sarah’s hand, smiling indulgently at her. He had a habit of doing that often, now that his headgear and braces had been totally removed; it showed off his nearly-perfect teeth.

"Come now, Sarah. Edd obviously needs something from us. Our pudding party can wait." Jimmy directed his adorable smile at Edd. “What’s the matter, Edd?" Edd cleared his throat and pulled at the hem of his hat, searching for the words to convey just what he required.

"Well, I was hoping you two might have some advice for me. You see, I—er, what I mean to say is—I believe I am in love with someone, and I am unsure how to proceed." Jimmy and Sarah raised their brows at each other. 

"Uh, why do you think we’re gonna be able to help you with that?" Sarah asked, leaning her elbow on the table. 

"Well, you and Jimmy have been together for a very long time, and I figured that you would have some insight as to—what’s so funny?" Sarah and Jimmy began laughing hysterically, hugging each other as Sarah tweaked Jimmy on the nose.  "You…are romantically involved, are you not?" 

"Double D, you’re so silly. Jimmy and I are just friends, aren’t we?" He nodded, his cheeks flushed and blonde hair bouncing. "I've never had a boyfriend, have you, Jimmy?" He shook his head, still tittering to himself behind his hand. “But if you want my opinion…just go for it!" Edd’s eyes widened and he shook his head frantically. “Why not? Just ask them out, and if they say no, then fuck ‘em! Kick their feet out from under them and move on with your life!" Jimmy gasped as if appalled.

"No, Sarah! That’s no way to get a date! You have to be charming and gentle and give them lots of presents. Ask them to a romantic dinner with a bouquet of flowers and gumdrops, and leave them lots of romantic notes in their locker." Jimmy fluttered his eyelashes and sighed blissfully. “So romantic…" 

"I don’t think that either of those approaches will do the trick, unfortunately." Edd bit his bottom lip and gripped his lunchbox tight. “No. You know what? Sarah is right. I must assert myself, tell him how I truly feel!" He jumped up, slung his lunchbox over his shoulder, and made for Kevin’s table, but before he could reach him, the bell for classes rang, interrupting his momentum. Kevin soon vanished in the crowd of bustling students, and Edd was forced to abandon his quest in favor of Advanced Mathematics.

By the time class ended, Edd had convinced himself that telling Kevin how he felt constituted perhaps the greatest lapse of his judgement in his short life. He needed to face the facts: Kevin belonged to an echelon of Peach Creek society that Edd could never hope to reach—not to mention that Kevin’s affections for Nazz were no secret. What a silly notion: he and Kevin, together. For once, Eddy had been right to laugh. He trudged out of the classroom, his mood dampened and his hopes dashed.

"Hey, Double Dork! Did you read the poem yet?" Edd turned, and Kevin stood behind him, leaning up against the doorjamb of the boys’ bathroom. His hat cocked dangerously back, his brows were raised beneath it, and between his teeth he rolled a toothpick back and forth. Edd’s breath hitched in his throat—good  _lord_ , he was handsome.

"O-oh, no, I am afraid I haven’t, Kevin. Busy day, ehehe." Kevin frowned and moved closer, his fists balled at his sides. Edd gulped, felt his palms grow sweaty.

"I think you should read it. Now." Kevin demanded in a firm voice, and Edd clutched his bag closer to him, fingering the poem in his cardigan pocket.

"K-Kevin, I really don’t have time to—I am already late for Journalism Club and Lora does not tolerate tardiness! I really should--"

"Please?" He sighed exasperatedly, surprising Edd enough to lose his footing in the conversation.To his memory, Kevin had never asked Edd nicely for _anything_. "Please, just look at it." 

"Well, if you insist." Edd conceded and pulled the poem from his sweater, smoothing out the folds. Instead of Kevin’s work, however, he found:

**Vinnie’s Italian Bistro**  
 **332 DeLorean Street  
Saturday, 6:00 PM**

Edd snapped his head back up to Kevin, mouth agape with words he could not form. 

"So? What do you think?" Kevin shifted his weight from one foot to the other, picking at the sleeve of his hooded sweatshirt compulsively. "You just gonna stare at me, or..."

"I…it doesn’t appear to be a poem." Edd finally croaked out, and Kevin stared at him for a moment before cracking up with laughter, doubling over himself. “I do not see what is so amusing, Kevin!"

"Y-you're just such a dweeb, Double D!" When he finally gathered himself, Kevin cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head. "Okay, but seriously: do you wanna go with me or not? I got us reservations and everything, so if you're game..." He muttered, cheeks flushed. Edd’s eyes nearly boggled out of his head, his teeth digging into his bottom lip. 

"Surely you aren’t asking me on a d-date, Kevin? I must be misunderstanding you." Part of Edd feared that Kevin had planned all of this as some sort of intricate prank, and yet…something told him he was wrong. Kevin threw his hands up in the air in frustration; Edd heard them slap his thighs on the way down.

"Can’t you just say yes or no to anything!?" He groaned, and Edd sputtered, yanking his hat down on impulse.

"Yes! Yes, yes, I would love to have dinner with you, Kevin!" With that, Kevin grinned and placed his hand atop Edd’s head, pushing his hat back far enough to allow a few strands of dark hair to escape. 

"That’s wasn’t so hard, was it? See you on Saturday." Kevin shoved the hat back down, making sure to stroke Edd’s cheek as he passed by him. The rest of the day whizzed by in a blur, Edd's concentration lost in the feeling of Kevin's fingers on his skin, It seemed impossible, Edd mused later that night as he laid in bed. His body tingled with excitement, and he spent the night staring at his clock, counting down the minutes until his tired eyes fell shut. The week seemed so long, so arduously long, but he could wait; he imagined that he could wait for Kevin for a lifetime. The most wonderful part of it, though, was that he wouldn’t have to. 


End file.
